Welcome to My Silly Life
by dwgleek98
Summary: After most of the New Directions graduated and moved on to the next chapter of their lives, the others are stuck in Lima trying to survive without the others. When a new freshmen joins in hopes of making some new friends, they'll all be shocked to learn that some faces are more familiar than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to My Silly Life

**Hello people. So this is a huge deal for me because this idea has been floating around in my head forever. Yes, it is my first published Fanfic so no hate please. Sorry about any grammar errors, I'm only in 8th grade. This fic has changed so much but I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, happy with the way it's turned out. You should know I'm a huge fan of writing Original Characters. So this is my O.C. Danielle. Enjoy.**

**Summary: After most of the New Directions graduated and moved on to the next chapter of their lives, the rest of the club is still in Lima trying to survive without the others. When a new freshman, Danielle, joins in hope of making some new friends, she'll be surprised to realize that some of the faces are more familiar than she would have first thought.**

Warning: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE BREAK UP AND ALMOST ALL SEASON 4 EPISODES. NOT KLAINE, BLAINE, OR WARBLER FRIENDLY. I KIND OF HATE ALL OF THEM. ALSO ANY CONTENT WARNINGS ARE PRETTY SMALL. JUST THE BASIC STUFF ON GLEE AND SOME MENTIONS OF SELF HARM IN LATER CHAPTERS. (Like LATER, later chapters)

Disclaimer: *looks in mirror* Darn still not Ryan Murphy. I don't own glee.

Chapter 1

It was three months into the school year when Danielle Reed first set foot in McKinley High School. She wasn't happy with the timing of her move but it wasn't as if she'd never experienced anything like this before. There were students running along the overcrowded hallways talking animatedly with their friends. Dani stood at her locker staring at the friendly conversations with clear envy. She looked up at the pictures she'd just finished hanging which were of her and her siblings and her best friend. They showed a time when she got to see her best friend every day. They showed a time when she'd been happy.

She slammed her locker closed and sighed. Her dad was from Lima. She'd lived here before but everything was different now. She thought of her older brother, Alex, who had always said high school was hard. Well, more like impossible. When she'd called him the other night asking for advice, he'd just laughed and said, "Just join a club or a sport. If you don't want to do that just yet, make friends with one person, meet all of their friends, and bam, you're popular."

Club or sport, she thought. She stopped next to the activities board and stared at the numerous options. They seemed to have everything from sewing club to AV club to garden club to...a glee club? Dani sighed, there weren't any show choirs at her old school and she wanted to join so badly, but that just wasn't she could do right now. Suddenly she mentally shook herself. A club was what she couldn't do right now, friends were what she couldn't handle. Not now, probably not ever. Dani looked around the now almost empty hallway. What was she even doing here? She pulled her books closer to her chest and ran down the hallway to her class, trying her best to dispel the tears that had decided to make an appearance in her eyes.

Dani clutched her pass out of study hall to go to the counselor's office. She quickly glanced at the name on the plaque outside the door. Miss Pillsbury. Dani entered the office and was hit with the scent of hand sanitizer and ammonia. It was like a clean smack to the face (no pun intended). It was obvious this woman spent an unhealthy amount time making sure the office was perfectly organized. Miss Pillsbury had been putting a stack of pamphlets in a plastic stand on a counter behind her desk and jumped when Dani closed the door.

"Hello," she said, "you scared me!"

Dani wordlessly handed her the pass and sat on one of the chairs in front the immaculate desk. She didn't quite know what to think of this woman. She had a very deer-in-the-headlights look about her and was very skittish. Miss Pillsbury cleared her throat and asked, "So Danielle, what are you here to talk to me about?"

Dani flinched slightly at the sound of her full name and replied, "My guardians thought I might need it." She had been to enough counselors to know how to act. Sit tall, don't cross your arms, don't stare out the window, add some expression to your voice so she doesn't think you're a soulless automaton, Dani instructed herself in her head. Maybe she shouldn't put so much emphasize on the word guardians. It would sound like she hated being a foster kid, but she didn't. Sure it would be better if her dad was alive but there was no time for regret. "Look to the future" was her motto and her dad had died a little over three years ago. Most definitely not the future and it never would be.

"Guardians?" Miss Pillsbury's perfect smile wavered slightly.

"Yeah, my foster parents, they thought the whole move and new family and new school thing would be hard on me so they made me come see you, but I'm fine, really, I don't need counseling." Dani explained.

Miss Pillsbury studied the young girl's face for a moment as if looking for a giveaway that Dani wasn't telling the truth. She didn't find one. "Well, talk to me if you need to," said Miss Pillsbury handing Dani a pamphlet from her seemingly endless collection.

Dani nodded and glanced for a second at the pamphlet feigning interest. It looked like another paper that made foster kids look like sad, abused kids which they weren't. Some were, but Dani wasn't by any means. Dani liked her life expect how she never got to see her siblings or friends. She got up, but then turned around and said, "Could you not tell anyone I'm a foster kid? I want my school year to be normal as possible."

"Of course," Miss Pillsbury replied, "nothing leaves this room. Welcome to McKinley."

Dani gave her a rare smile and continued out the door eager to be out of that room that smelled like hospitals and the woman that seemed to want to figure her out.

**A/N Yeah so I hope you liked it I have a bunch of chapters so I'll probably update whenever the chapters are done so you probably won't have to wait too long. Reviews are love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee,**

**Julez**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to My Silly Life: Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. I know I've updated twice in the same night but I couldn't wait! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it gets better and not worse. I'm starting a new story called Of Dolphins, Disney, and Best Friends. It's a Kurtanny friendship fic. It isn't any sort of Disney crossover but I mention Disney Channel a few times.

The Bakers' were Dani's third foster family in three years. It wasn't that she was a difficult girl or anything, the other homes just didn't work out. She hated moving because, really, who wants to move every three years to live with people they've never met before? Despite it all, this house was by far her favorite. Sure she missed Maddie the little girl who had become like a little sister to her at the last home. She'd been abused by her alcoholic father after her mom left when she was two. It was hard for most people to see past the sweet five-year-old's scars, literal and figurative, but Dani had tried to break through to her and she soon became a sort of mother or older sister figure in Maddie's life. Maddie had been heart broken when Dani had to leave but they wrote emails Maddie would have typed by her foster mom or dad. When Dani thought about it, all of her friendships seemed to have zero face-to-face communication. It wasn't her fault though and if Skype counted than they got a lot of communication.

When Dani arrived home that day there was a note on the counter from Mrs. Baker that she'd taken all the little kids to the park so it would only be Dani and Jake home. Jake was a year older than Dani and very antisocial so he would probably be in his room right now. Dani walked to her room that she shared with two other girls where the kid's PC was on the desk. It had been old but it worked and the internet was fast enough so Dani wasn't complaining. Dani turned it on, went to the internet chat room she was sure her best friend would be on by now. He'd promised he'd finally gotten the website working on his computer the night before when they'd talked briefly. He was very busy after all.

**DannyGurl987: u there**

The response was almost instantaneous and Dani smiled. Finally.

**KingElizabeth: Yes, but just because we're IM'ing, isn't an excuse for bad grammar.**

Dani sighed and laughed at the same time because of course he would try to correct her English while they were instant messaging. He was just a freak about those things.

** DannyGurl987: Fine, so you finally got a new IM'ing account**

** KingElizabeth: Yes *looks incredibly proud of himself***

** DannyGurl987: Yes, good job. It only took you three months.**

** KingElizabeth: Well, SOOOOORRRRRYYYY, I've just been busy.**

** DannyGurl987: Too busy for me? Harsh.**

** KingElizabeth: I know. :P**

** DannyGurl987: Never do that again and I won't speak of it if you don't.**

** KingElizabeth: Agreed.**

** DannyGurl987: So my new school has a show choir. Should I join?**

** KingElizabeth: YEESSS. Go for it. You're amazing, they'd be fools not to take you!**

** DannyGurl987: You haven't heard me sing in about three years.**

** KingElizabeth: Come on. We have Skype sing-a-longs all the time. BTW what should our next musical be?**

** DannyGurl987: Anything but Rent.**

** KingElizabeth: Excuse me? Rent is fabulously fabulous fabulousness. Did I mention it's fabulous?**

** DannyGurl987: True, but if I hear Seasons of Love one more time I will go insane. At least it's better than when we would only listen to Adele and Taylor Swift's saddest songs.**

When he didn't answer for a while, Dani felt bad. He'd recently gotten out of a relationship and he'd spent most of his time listening to either "Someone Like You" or "Forever and Always" depending on what mood he was in when it came to his ex.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief when the reply finally came.

** KingElizabeth: *sigh* :(**

** DannyGurl987: What's with you and the icon faces today.**

** KingElizabeth: ;) Deal with it.**

** DannyGurl987: But really, what if I have to move again. I don't want to be held bak by any friends or club priorities.**

** KingElizabeth: That's not going to happen.**

** DannyGurl987:But it might. I didn't think I would have to move before but when my first foster dad lost his job, they couldn't afford to take care of us anymore. You've heard the story.**

** KingElizabeth: Of course I've heard the story. I'm your best friend.**

** DannyGurl987: You really don't have that much competition.**

** KingElizabeth: You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.**

Dani laughed at the last comment when she heard the kids and Mrs. Brown come home and call her down for dinner. She sighed and stared at the computer wanting to ignore Mrs. Brown and keep talking or messaging well...communicating. Which is more than they could normally do all things considered.

** DannyGurl987: I'm sorry. Got to go.**

** KingElizabeth: Ok :( Talk to you later. Love you.**

** DannyGurl987: I love you, too. Bye.**

Dani ran downstairs trying desperately to fight tears. Why was he so stupid? Saying 'Love you' when it already hurt so bad. She missed her friend they talked sure but she longed with all her heart to see him. The conversations were so limited. Oh well, he was happy so she was happy. That was when she made up her to join glee club. She didn't want to have happiness that was dependent on another person. She would feel good for herself for once.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'll be updating soon. Reviews are love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Now I wasn't expecting a huge rush of reviews but I was thinking that if this story isn't Alerted or reviewed or anything by the fifth chapter, I'm discontinuing it. I'm just asking for one. If you're opinion is that I shouldn't continue then I won't because that's the only opinion I'm getting. Please Review. I don't own glee.**

The next day after history class, Dani approached the teacher, Mr. Schue. It was common McKinley knowledge that he also coached the popular team. Or club? Whatever, the guy coached something.

"Um, hi," Dani said, barely above a whisper. Mr. Schue looked up from his papers and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm a transfer student, but I'd like to audition for glee club." Dani struggled to sound more confident, like she could be a star with the rest of the students in that club.

"Of course, you'd have to audition but I'm sure the New Directions would be happy to have you," Mr. Schue said.

Dani frowned. New Directions? Why did that sound so familiar?

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Schue asked nervously.

"No, no," Dani murmured, "just thinking."

Mr. Schue's smile instantly returned, bright as ever. Did he ever stop smiling? It was kind of annoying.

"You can come to the auditorium tomorrow to audition. Sing something good," Mr. Schue instructed.

"All right," Dani said happily. She walked out of the classroom, even though she felt more like skipping, happier than she'd been in a long time.

The next day Dani stood outside the auditorium completely terrified. It didn't help that the cafeteria seemed to have tried a new mystery meat at lunch, so she was feeling a little nauseous. It was five minutes before her audition time and she was freaking out. She'd really only sung for her family and very limited friends. Mr. Schue approached her and said, "OK Dani it's time for your audition. Is it OK if the rest of the club watches?"

Dani nodded, not trusting herself to speak incase she had to throw up. It was mostly definitely NOT OK if the club watched. The were champions! What if her voice cracks? Wheat if they don't like the song? What if she doesn't try hard enough and she doesn't make it? Or worse, what if she tries her absolute hardest and still doesn't make it? That would be so humiliating! What if-

"Danielle?"

Dani was snapped out of her fantasy of horrors by Mr. Schue calling her name. She looked up and saw that he had the door open and was waiting for her.

"Coming," Dani said, her face resembling a firetruck.

She walked out on stage, shaking and hoping that they couldn't sense her fear. "My name is Dani Andrews and I'll be singing 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry."

She pointed at the band and the music started. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting.

_ Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out, like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light, you drained me down, but that was then and this is now. Now look at me._

_ This is the part of me that you're never, gonna ever take a way from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never, gonna ever take a way from me. Throw your sticks and stones, your bombs and blows but you're not gonna change my soul. This is the part of me that you're never, gonna ever take away me, no._

She stopped and the band followed. They'd known her plan to only sing a small portion of the song. Dani had been hoping it would stop her from being cut off. She was shocked when the club clapped. Like real applause. Maybe being a star could be fun.

The next day Dani was told to come to the choir room after school by Mr. Schue. She stood outside the door and observed the activity going on inside. She looked over in the corner where a girl who was wearing animal fur was talking to another girl who was blonde and wearing a Cheerios' uniform.

"I'm telling you Brittany, just because my name is Sugar, doesn't mean I'm made out of marshmallows and cotton candy," the brunette was saying in an exasperated and annoyingly nasally voice. Deciding this was a conversation she didn't want to be a part of, Dani turned to two boys both holding guitars and discussing some type of video game.

"Seriously man, Halo beats Call of Duty hands down, COD hardly even puts up a fight," the blonde one said.

"My mom says video games cause violence in kids and besides, I don't even own a TV," said the other boy. He had really long dreadlocks and, for some reason, wasn't wearing any shoes.

There was a boy with way to much product in his hair and wearing a bow tie sitting in a chair in the corner in a deep whispered discussion with a dark hair girl wearing a slightly old looking yellow sweater. Not that Dani was dissing her clothes. She of all people got what it was like to have to wear second hand clothes.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" an amused voice asked behind Dani.

Dani spun around to the sight of a dark skinned girl with one hand on her hip. "What's it to you?" Dani asked in a shaky voice and moved quickly to get out of her way.

"What's everyone standing around for? We need to-" the girl was interrupted by Sugar pouncing on Dani.

"New kid, great," she said, "now as you may have heard I'm kind of the star of this club so you should always listen to me and-

"Give it a rest Sugar. Everyone knows you can't sing," said the blonde boy in an exasperated voice.

They argued about if Sugar could sing leaving Dani standing awkwardly behind them. She was saved by Mr. Schue walking in.

"Hi everyone I'd like all of you to welcome our newest addition, Danielle."

Everyone clapped and a few of them came up to introduce themselves. It turned out that tarantula head was Joe, Asian go-go dancer was Tina, the diva girl was actually a boy named Wade who performed as his alter-ego "Unique", blonde surfer dude was Sam, the, um, special Cheerio was Brittany, nerdy boy was Artie, secondhand clothes girl was Marley, snobby rich girl was Sugar, and the gelled up boy was frowning and didn't seem very focused on anything but his cell phone so when Sam nudged his shoulder to cue him, he blurted his name out so fast that Dani didn't catch what he said.

"Well, that's every-wait where's Jake?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Probably in some janitor's closet making out with some new chick," Unique said, the disgust evident in her voice. Marley looked away, looking like a little bit of herself just died. "Sorry, girl," Unique apologized quietly.

"Anyway," said Mr. Schue, obviously trying to clear away the awkwardness of the situation when he sort of just made it worse. "This is clearly Danielle. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Dani stood in the center of the room as the rest of the group took their seats. "Well, um, my name is Danielle," she started simply, "but call me that and I will end you. Please call me Dani. I'm joining glee club because I like to sing but I'm more top forty then show tunes even though I love Broadway." She paused for a moment thinking of what to say next. "I just moved back to Lima and I say back because I lived here three years ago and that was after I moved from New York City-" These words sent a sort of domino effect around the room everyone sitting up a little straighter or looking like they cared more about what she was saying. She started to continue but was interrupted by Tina.

"Shouldn't you like Broadway more than top forty if you're from New York City?" she asked.

"I said I love Broadway and that's true. I'd probably sing something by Kelly Clarkson or Katy Perry before Patty Lapone or Barbra, and that's also like saying you would only eat rice everyday and sing some stupid Disney songs about honor and crap just because you're Asian," Dani said.

"Racist," Tina snapped.

"Stereotypical," Dani bit back.

"Same thing, dummy!"

"OK," Mr. Schue interrupted, "do you have anything else to say, Dani?"

"No," Dani snapped, glaring at Tina. She marched back to her seat and sat down.

**A/N Again please review. They are love after all.**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. It's the shortest chapter I've written so far but it is vitally important. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

The next day at lunch came the age old question for the new kid. Where should I sit at lunch? The past few days she'd been eating outside or the far corner of the lunch room, but now that she was in a club, they might meet during lunch hour. Even if she wasn't going to put in that much effort, she did not want to be the odd one out. Luckily Dani's question was answered when Tina approached her in the lunch line. "Look," she began, "I'm sorry about yesterday. If you want to, you can sit with the rest of the club."

"Thanks. That's nice of you. I was out of line yesterday, too. I guess I'm just sick of people thinking I'm supposed to be this big, over-the-top person just because I'm from New York. Especially since I moved away when I was about two years old, so living there didn't really influence me that much, but don't get me wrong, the city's epic," Dani said.

Tina laughed and led Dani over to the glee table. It was cool to see the jocks in letter man jackets mixed in with the geeks. It seemed that the rest of the club was trying to get that quiet guy to eat something and to stop staring at his phone like it was his lifeline, he seemed to be trying to call someone and looking terribly disappointed every time whoever he was calling didn't answer.

"Seriously, this is just sad. You cheated on him. You can't expect him to come running back into your arms when you hurt him really, really bad," Sugar said sounding annoyed.

"You act like I don't know that," Blaine mumbled. "That doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and let him go."

"Dude, I'm going to be honest. Take it from someone who knows what he's going through, I think you should just give Kurt his space," Sam said.

Dani had been playing with the disgusting food on her tray half-listening to the conversations around her and thinking about homework, calling her friend, and life but when she heard "Kurt" her head snapped up and words seemed to float into her head like clues that finally all seemed to connect. Kurt! Her best friend! 'KingElizabeth'. She'd kind of repressed all memories of when she lived in Lima besides Kurt, her next door neighbor, her older brother figure. All the times Kurt talked about Lima, Breadstixs, McKinley, and the New Directions, they were finally connecting.

No one else seemed to notice Dani's internal discovery and freakout. They were all giving Sam sympathetic looks. "Kurt," she asked, "as in Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah," the gel boy responded, frowning slightly, "Do you know him?"

"Do I ever!" Dani said, sliding over closer to the rest of the group, "We were next door neighbors for, like 8 years! He's like an older brother to me!"

A few glee members exchanged looks. Wouldn't Kurt have mentioned this girl? All eyes turned to Blaine, (A/N it's exhausting trying to think of nicknames for him. He's also not worth the trouble.) all asking the same silent question. He shrugged and then said, "He never mentioned you. Are you sure you're thinking of the right Kurt Hummel."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Really? How many Kurt Hummels can there be in Lima, Ohio and I get that he wouldn't talk about me. I sort of symbolize his past which he doesn't like to talk about."

The students looked around at each other with obvious suspicion. However, Dani seemed to take their silence as a good thing.

"I expect full reports of what Kurt's been up to for the past three years from all of you." She got up and ran back to her locker leaving everyone still at the table a little shellshocked expect for Marley, who looked confused as she'd never met Kurt, and Jake, who looked excited.

"I'd watch out if I were you Blaine," he said.

Blaine turned to face him, looking confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know a fighter when a see one, and that girl has got spirit. I just can't wait to see what she'll do to you when she finds out you're the one that broke her 'best friend's' heart."

Jake got up to clear his tray, laughing at the look of horror that was crossing Blaine's features.

**So I hope that little bomb will get me some reviews. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to My Silly Life**

**Hey everyone. I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. It is longer. I'm still a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. I want your opinion even if you hate the story. But at the same time I'm not going to stop writing and posting even if people aren't reading it because its what I love to do and I'll never stop. I'm pretty sure I just indirectly quoted Mike Chang.**

**WARNING: BLAINE BASHING**

Chapter 5

It was on Dani's way to her first ever official glee club meeting when realization hit her over the head like a bag of bricks. Of course, Kurt went to McKinley and so did his ex. So unless that worthless coward by the name of Blaine freaking Anderson had crawled back to his private school buddies, he would still be going to McKinley and probably still in glee club. She picked up her pace towards the choir room.

The rest of the group was hanging around waiting for Jake (who was usually late), Mr. Schue (who was also late most of the time sine the club would meet a good ten minutes before he got there so they could hang out) and Dani. Dani stormed through the doors and dropped her backpack and they were sure the temperature dropped ten degrees in the room.

"Line up," she said in a vicious voice, pointing at all the boys. "Expect you two," Dani said to Artie and Wade (although he moved very slowly, not really sure if he counted or not) as they moved to get in line. "I'm sure you aren't the guys I'm looking for."

Blaine gulped knowing the end was near. Dani paced back and forth a good ten feet in front of the line although most of the boys just looked bored knowing she was probably only doing all this to give Blaine a hard time. However, they did feel sorry for Blaine. None of them would want to be Dani's enemies. Jake walked in soon after the line was formed and stepped in immediately, sending a satisfied smirk in Blaine's direction.

"Kurt gushed on about that cheater enough to have a general idea of what he looks like," she said, "he said something about him being short so you're out." She finished by pointing at Joe. It was obvious that Blaine was the shortest guy in line but they thought she was just making him suffer. "He also said that he had really dark hair so you do NOT belong here." She pointed at Sam who left mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Blaine on his way. "Kurt said that his hair was really curly but he kept it stupidly imprisoned in gel all day. Just go." She dismissed Jake with a wave of her hand, not looking at him instead staring at Blaine with an unreadable expression on her face. "Hello, Blaine Anderson, been dying to meet you," she said before charging at him. He took a few steps back for his safety. Sam jumped up and grabbed Dani's arms, pinning them behind her back and lifting her up, leaving her feet kicking the air.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM! HE'S NOTHING BUT A STUPID, WORTHLESS PIECE OF-" Dani's rant was cut off by a cell phone ringing. She looked towards her bag which had been abandoned by the door. Her cell phone blasted its ringtone through the oddly quiet room from its place in her backpack.

"Crap," she muttered. "Let me down. Please."

She sounded desperate, pleading even but Sam shook his head, if he let her down, she might go after Blaine again. "Fine!" Dani said struggling to get her arms free, still staring at her backpack, "But this call is really probably important so if you won't let me down, at least get my phone from the outside pocket of my backpack."

After a second, Marley ran over to the bag and retrieved the phone. She put it on speaker, held it in front of Dani's face, and answered it.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Dani snapped. Most people who'd known Kurt gasped because, come one, he was calling right now. This girl. They hadn't heard from a while, not since him and Blaine had broken up and Blaine had been using their cell phones to try to contact their former teammate to apologize or something. Any thoughts that this girl had been lying were erased from the club member's minds. When one of them opened their mouth to say something, Dani shot them all a say-anything-and-you-are-DEAD glare which kept all of them quiet.

"Wow, now is that any way to greet me?" Kurt's voice rang through the room. It sounded happy and carefree, they felt bad for listening in. "Is something wrong?"

"No Kurt. I greet you this way everyday because I love you SOOO much," Dani said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kurt laughed and Blaine felt like his heart broke all over.

"But really, I love ya, but why are you calling?" Dani asked.

They heard Kurt sigh at the other end and he paused a moment before saying, "I have a break at work and I just wanted to call someone and you know I can't call...him anymore. Also I just heard "Perfect" on the radio and you're the only person right now who can keep me from completely breaking down every time I hear or see something that reminds me of..."

Kurt trailed off but Dani supplied an ending to his thought. "That Bitch Anderson cheater who shattered your heart in a million pieces and then stomped on the remains?"

"Dani, how many times have I told you not to call him that?"

"Not enough times apparently," she said and Kurt gave a tired sort of laugh.

"Kurt I have glee practice right now so if you'll just call me after you get home from work, we can talk as long as you want."

"OK but I'm holding you to that. Love you to the moon and back. Like ten times. Talk to you later."

"Looking forward to it and, um, ditto," Dani said.

Kurt laughed loudly, said a quick 'Bye!', and the call cut off, leaving the dial tone as the only noise in the room. The room stayed dead silent for the two minutes until Mr. Schue arrived.

"Hi guys! I have a great idea for-" he said but stopped sensing the strange silence and sort of sadness hanging around the room.

"Who died?" he half-joked. With the club's track record, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out one of the graduates was hurt or one of the girls were pregnant.

"Turns out Dani here knows one of our own," Tina said.

Mr. Schue looked at the new girl who had just been released by Sam and was swinging her arms around in order to get the feeling back into them and was scowling at all of the club members.

"Really?" the teacher asked, "Who?"

"Kurt Hummel," she snapped.

Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows and frowned. "Where do you know him from?"

Dani sighed and said, "We used to live next to each other, he's like my best friend, I hate Blaine because he broke his heart, blah, blah, blah... How many times do I have to say this?"

Mr. Schue looked surprised at the club and when they did nothing but shrug he turned back to their newest member with intentions of interrogating her further but Dani was sitting in the back chair waiting for the club meeting start with an angry but bored expression on her face as if the emotion was nothing new or unusual. Mr. Schue began talking about sectionals and how they had it in the bag and stealing glances towards Dani wanting more than anything to be inside her head.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating in forever! I blame school work, writer's block, and new stories. I don't really have much to say now. Wait, Happy Thanksgiving if you're from the USA. Enjoy:**

Dani hated that Kurt was in New York. She was happy for him, ecstatic even, but she hated how they didn't have the same schedule anymore so they weren't a part of each other's lives like they were when Kurt was in high school. Plus Rachel was always there and although she seemed nice enough, (Dani loved the way they'd gone from being rivals to friends.) she was always looking over Kurt's shoulder, constantly asking who was he texting?, why did she hear him talking to people over the phone in the middle of the night?, and why was he keeping secrets from her?. For a while, she'd been convinced that Kurt had been in contact with her ex-boyfriend/fiancé and had been angry at Kurt until he had shown her a few of the texts and told her that Dani was just some co-worker from Vogue which Rachel had understood, apologized for doubting him several times, cried about how it wasn't Finn for an hour, apologized again, and offered to do his laundry for the next month. As if Kurt would ever trust her with his clothes. Needless to say, Kurt did not take this offer.

Now that Dani knew Kurt's friends and that she was so excited to see him again it was hard not to tell him to come back and visit Burt so she could surprise him. She had sworn all of the fellow club members to secrecy. Speaking of the other members of the New Directions, some of them still didn't trust her for some reason.

(During Glee rehearsal, earlier)

Dani sat in a lone chair in the middle of the choir, her gaze shifting between Tina and Artie who were standing in front of her with their arms crossed over their chests, clearly trying (and failing) to be intimidating as the rest of the club circled around her around her like vultures. Brittany was sitting in the corner talking to her phone and yelling "Save the unicorns!" at random times. Mr. Schue had protested the entire thing weakly and was now in his office sorting through some sheet music and glancing up through the glass doors to make sure that the kids weren't being too hard on the young girl.

"So how can we be sure you aren't lying about knowing Kurt?" Artie asked.

Dani sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are you guys STILL going on about that? He CALLED me. Why do you doubt our epic friendship?"

"I agree with new girl," Sugar said, "I know we can have our doubts and it might just be because Kurt and I weren't that close, but I really want to believe Dani."

A few of the others nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, most of them were looking at Sugar with a pissed off expression on their faces. Especially Blaine, Dani noticed.

"Maybe he did call you but how do we know you didn't just meet a few weeks ago or something. He would have told me about you. He tells me everything," Blaine said.

Dani rolled her eyes again and snorted in disbelief. "You wish," she said in an angry voice.

Blaine took a step forward, looking like he wanted to let loose a violent retort at the girl in front of him but he was interrupted by Tina.

"But he's never spoken about you and we've never seen you before in our lives and especially not in Kurt's," she said.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kurt's not exactly what you call an open book with his life and feelings," Dani retorted violently.

She glared at Tina for a minute before Brittany piped up from her corner, "I've met her before!"

Everyone turned to look at her, even Dani looked confused. "When?" Artie asked.

Brittany looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "It was about two years ago. I was going to Kurt's house to surprise him because I'd missed him since he left us to go to Dalton."

_Flashback_/ **Brittany narrating**. (A/N please just work with me on this)

**I remember walking up the front porch and noticing that the house seemed really quiet but the door was unlocked so I let myself in.**

_Brittany walked around for a minute calling Kurt's name. She got to the living room and saw a girl she'd never seen before sitting on the couch with Kurt asleep next to her, she glared at Brittany and put her pointer finger over her lips and let out a faint shushing noise_.

**I didn't know who Dani was yet and that scared me cause people were always hurting Kurt and I thought maybe she would hurt him too.**

_Dani got up slowly without disturbing Kurt and beckoned Brittany to the kitchen where she turned abruptly and asked, "Who are you?"_

**I thought it was really rude of this girl I'd never met to be asking who I am when she was the one who was a stranger in my friend's house. But I said my name was Brittany S. Pierce anyways.**

**"It's great to meet you Brittany. Now why the hell are you here?"**

**I didn't think I liked this girl very much because she was rude and a stranger and I didn't trust her.**

_"I'm here to visit MY friend Kurt because I've missed him after he transferred to Dolphin school so I don't get to see him anymore," she said._

_The girl's eyes softened and she didn't look so pissed off anymore. "Who are you?" Brittany asked. The stranger looked uncomfortable for a second before saying._

_"Um, I'm assuming Kurt's never said who I am. I guess you could call me the ghost of Kurt's past." The girl looked shocked for a moment before looking pleased with herself. "Wow that's a really good name for me. What the hell, I'm the ghost of Kurt's past."_

**I couldn't believe I was meeting a ghost. It was kind of scary but she didn't seem bent on killing me like the ghosts in movies so I trusted her. Then, she told me that Kurt had a rough day so I should leave. I was sad that I didn't see her anymore when I went over to Kurt's house.**

At the end of Brittany's story, everyone had their mouths comically dropped open. Dani was amazed and felt a little guilty that the innocent girl had taken her stupid metaphor seriously. The rest were just happy that they had an explanation for at least ONE of Brittany's strange actions.

"That explains SO much," said Tina. A few laughed and nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean," Dani asked, frowning slightly.

"Ever since a couple years ago whenever Brittany here went over to Kurt's house she would run around and make ghost noises. She'd start calling for the 'ghost of Kurt's past'. Kurt tried to tell her that there was no ghost but she wouldn't believe it, so we just stopped going over there with her," Sam explained.

Dani nodded. "I'm sorry that caused any trouble. It seemed like a good metaphor and I just didn't realize Brittany was that-"

The whole room held their breath waiting for the new girl to accidentally drop the Stupid-bomb about Brittany.

"-special," Dani finished. The club members let out a sigh of relief. They did not want to start a world war glee because Dani hadn't chosen her words correctly, especially if Santana caught wind of it. That would defiantly start a war.

**A/N Yeah, this scene popped into my head and I just had to write it. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love Glee**

**Julez**


End file.
